Evil in its Purest Form
by Pineapple References
Summary: A Malejandro story written as a request for a certain friend of mine (not posting their screen name without consent of course) ALSO! The beautiful work of art that is my story cover IS NOT MY OWN! Credit goes to whoever decided to draw it and post it on google. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story I'm writing as a request so if anyone else has ideas I'll also turn them into a story. ****I didn't want to write the person's screen name in case they didn't want it up here, but partial story credit goes to them of course with some of my own personal twists to keep it interesting. **

******Disclaimer: Total Drama/Total Drama characters are not mine! (insert more required legal stuff here)**

**This is just some background on each character to get the story started. I felt that it didn't fit well into the story itself, but it had to be out there to show how it all kind of comes together. The first actual chapter of the story will be up tomorrow at some point so thanks for reading Enjoy!**

Alejandro always had a thing for Heather. With her evil only being an inch short matching up to his, he knew that she was the one for him. Darkness inside a person's soul always brought out Alejandro's less than dark side that opened up slightly to let a twisted form of love take its place. Something about an evil interior blinded Alejandro's thought process for them, and just warped itself to be the perfect soulmate regardless of anything that might be off about them. This just lead Alejandro to have a deep attraction to evil in any form, the more evil a person was the more warped their image became, fooling Alejandro into thinking nothing less of that person. He would do anything to have someone as evil as Heather by his side, but being trapped in the robot suit didn't help him in his attempts to prove himself to Heather. She had rejected his affections in the robot suit and out of the suit. Her cruel rejections only made Alejandro see a deeper evil in her which attracted him even more. Once he realized her true colors, and saw that she wasn't really she was all cracked out to be Alejandro started to pull away. She wasn't that evil, just isolated. She was probably incapable of such emotions, but the empty nothingness that was probably building up inside her. There was more darkness out there he could look for. However Alejandro had nearly lost all hope in love as a whole, and turned away to complete darkness, but another even more evil figure swept him away without him even fully aware of his feelings. Until it was too late that is.

Mal was a lost cause compared to others. He was so stone-like, conniving, and straight up malicious. He had never felt anything for anyone else in the slightest, except of course whenever he felt the need to use someone's misery to put them in their place. He was past evil, there were no words to describe this being. He always found a way to torture a person both physically, and mentally. His words tore the soul into rubble. He took everyone's weaknesses and jabbed them with it repeatedly in heart wrenching insults piling it on them like it was their last day to live, and a sick enemy wanted revenge. Mal had sent nearly seven people into serious psychiatric institutes for having scarred them for life in such a way that would never be repaired. And that was only one reason why he was sent to juvie. His physical attacks were never witnessed. They were always so secretive, but none the less left each victim hidden in body casts for months or even years at a time. He even sent one man into a coma for a year and a half. Secretly under strong walls of hatred Mal always wanted an equally devious soul to mess with, but still keep for him to have. Not exactly love, but a form of it in a distorted nearly emotionless way. Maybe someone as evil as him could slowly work his way into what was left of his charred, blackened heart.

**Thanks for Reading! Leave a review, favorite follow, or even send in a request of your own and it might become a story next week. I hope you enjoyed it. As always Happy Reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank You for reading/reviewing it's awesome to know that my stories are actually worth reading :D here is the first official chapter of the story which is (if you haven't known by now) a Malejandro ship. Each scene is first person POV thoughts are in italics Enjoy!**

Mal

"One by one, they will all fall." I snickered, _finally, power at last after all these years. _I have seen the night once again actually from the outside, how I've missed the faint glow of the moon reflecting the hardened look on my face_. _I knew I probably looked so worn, after all this time away I didn't exactly spend it sleeping. Every waking hour I was staying up days at a time plotting my revenge. Nobody does this to me and gets away with it someone has to pay, and I don't care who I may have to damage to get it that way.

I take the time to remember what it was like to be in control, moving my hands, and seeing everything from the body itself, not through some tacky, body length mirror left to keep me busy in my exile_. _I almost wanted to see the sun again. It was light, light that I used to despise now haunted me, pulling me back into reality for the first time in such an eternity. Now I can finally finish the work I had begun years ago. And it starts with Mike losing every one of his pathetic friends leaving him with nothing yet again.

"Mike? Did you say something." At that moment I was grabbed by the throat from some invisible force dragging me back down into the dark recesses of Mike's mind where I had slightly more freedom than before. _Damn that red-haired peon. I almost had him. At least I can rise up again as I please during the night when Mikey here is out. I guess I can lie low just a while longer._

Alejandro

_ Who said that? Their voice, it just sounded so… dark. It was intimidating and husky, but something about it was… all right I'll admit it to myself, kind of hot. Still, who could've said it? _The voice was definitely a man's, way too deep to be a girl's only people who could've said it could've been Cameron, Sam, and Mike. I immediately cancel out Cameron, he's way too frail looking to even escape a sound like that. I then cancel out Sam, he's way to soft, literally_. _He always sounds a bit nasally and it just didn't seem like he could've possibly said that, he's just too nice and kind of dorky._ "One by one…" _It sounded exactly like what I claimed in World Tour_. _I made it to the final two sticking to this claim. Figuring this out could lead me to my ally to get into the final two again. I realized my only option was… Mike? It couldn't have been Mike, he's about as intimidating as a puppy. A lost, clueless puppy. Now that I think about it Mike was always caught up in character. It could have been a fake accent to compliment another personality, but that was impossible. It didn't match any of his known personalities, unless of course it wasn't a known personality. Okay so I watched Revenge of the Island, it actually was amusing. Especially one kid in particular...

Mal

I woke again in the middle of the night noticing that the game nerd was gone although his stuff lay on the bed in my room, which I'm apparently also sharing with Cameron who looks frail even in his sleep. I go over to the other bed and crush Sam's game guy just to screw with him. I then walk down the hall enjoying my time in control before Mike takes over in the morning. I find the light switch to the dining hall and flip it on "What the?" I see Alejandro standing there wide-eyed obviously shocked to see me. I flipped my hair up to Mike's usual style, and cough adjusting my voice to imitate Mike's higher pitched tone. "What are you doing here Alejandro?" "I guess I should ask you the same Mike," "Well maybe it's none of your business that I came down for some food in the night, but it still doesn't explain what you're doing out of the loser cabin sneaking into the hotel like this." "All right you caught me, my legs aren't really dead, but you can't tell a soul." "Ugh you're getting off topic, and why is that Alejandro, I think those poor people worrying about you should know." "BECAUSE I KNOW YOU'RE NOT REALLY MIKE!" Alejandro growled pinning me to the wall. "All right, you caught me, but who would believe any of us if it comes down to it. I'm just a silly troubled MPD dork, and you're just an untrustworthy, manipulating snake." I lean in towards his ear and whisper in my real voice. "How about it'll just be our little secret."

**Not much to write here but thank you again for reading. Check out my other stories if you feel like it, leave a review/favorite/follow if you'd like and as always Happy Reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**For all my delinquents that have become fond of this story I am writing this to say that I will not be continuing it. I have too many ideas for stories that might be more enjoyable for you, and I came to a writer's block with this one. If you want to see this story being continued I put it up to be 'adopted' and a friend has accepted it. ****This will be left up for two weeks so everyone can see this before I delete the story itself. **Sorry about this, but I promise better stories will be up soon. 


End file.
